


There could be worse ways to spend a lifetime

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't know how he ended up in a time loop, but he sure as hell makes the best of his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There could be worse ways to spend a lifetime

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): _The Walking Dead, Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, caught in a Groundhog Day loop_ for _[](http://marlex.livejournal.com/profile)_[**marlex**](http://marlex.livejournal.com/)

 

"Wait a second."

Beth frowns but obeys anyway. All is silent in the woods, not a noise can be heard except for their breathing.

Then Daryl takes his crossbow, aims at something and shoots an arrow into the bushes a few steps ahead.

A groan can be heard, and a rustling as a walker collapses.

"How did you know it was there?" Beth asks puzzled as Daryl goes to collect his arrow.

"Instinct," he says, tries not to think of yesterday, when Beth went ahead and that damn sucker had gotten her.

Beth doesn't question him, just eyes Daryl suspiciously. He's been weird the whole day, knowing exactly where to find their dinner, knowing exactly where a walker would appear and ...

"There's a cabin we can stay for the night," he says now and smiles at her. A knowing smile.

"Okay, sure," Beth smiles back.

But no matter how strange he's behaving, she knows she can trust him and that he'll keep her safe. And of course, just as he said, after a while they are comfortable in said cabin. She's resting on some blankets while Daryl stands at the window, looks outside and checks the position of the sun now and then.

"Don't you also want to lie down?" Beth asks.

"Just a few more moments ..." he says with his raspy voice, and Beth simply knows by now that there'll be a few more walkers he has to take care of.

"Now," he says more to himself than to her, opens the door and walks outside again. Beth sits up, but by the time she's at the door Daryl has already killed the four walkers outside.

He returns to her and smiles again, a new spark in his eyes. "Now we can sleep. There'll be no more biters today."

He reaches out and caresses Beth's cheek.

"You're behaving really strange today," she says again, but does not shy away from the touch. He's warm and familiar, and also when he rests closer to her than usual, when he shares her blanket and starts to smell her hair and kiss her neck, she welcomes the unexpected tenderness he gives to her.

And as Beth's sound asleep, Daryl keeps watching her.

He has no idea how he got into this time loop, why the same day happens over and over again, but he's sure as hell thankful; there could be worse ways to spend what remained of his lifetime.


End file.
